Chrono Saga
by HoRiZoN
Summary: DBZ/Chrono Trigger Crossover. Chrono and the gang get stuck in Goku's time when a new and some old enemies attack the Earth. R+R. PG-13 for Violence and some foul language
1. The Arrival

Chapter 1: The Arrival  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or Chrono Trigger.  
  
On an cold ,blustery winter night. The only light in the whole Son household was the flickering of the T.V, which Goku laid asleep in front of. The snow was coming down pretty hard, and there was already about 6 six inches. From outside a dim blue light appeared from in front of the house. The light from the T.V went out when the sleep timer got to zero. The blue light got brighter. Goku rolled over so his face was facing a near by window. Through the thick blanket of snow, a blue sphere could be faintly made out. As it got brighter, a stream of light shone on Goku's face. His closed eye tighten. The left one slowly opened. The blue light was now blinding.  
  
"Huh?" Goku uttered slowly sitting up. He squinted at the brilliant light. As he shielded his eyes from the light; it got duller. He walked towards the window in the front of the house. He saw a circle about 10 feet in diameter vertical and horizontal. This was a solid blue color.  
  
"Where are we," A blonde hared girl asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. It almost looks it our time period," A girl with purple hair said.  
  
"Hmm…" A man who looked about twenty one and red hair, looked around.  
  
"What do you think Crono?" The blonde hared girl asked. He continued to look around, "Crono!" She stomped her foot and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"What?" He said snapping out of his daze, "I'm not sure either." He ran his hand through his hair. The blue light vanished as the sphere disappeared.  
  
"Ahh!!!" The purple hared girl screeched. The other two spun around, "The gate… IT'S GONE!" She shouted out. Crono looked around.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Crono do something!" The blonde girl shouted.  
  
"What am I supposed to do Marle?" He shouted back.  
  
"Crono…" The purple hared girl muttered as she tugged on his shirt. He didn't pay attention; he just continued the shouting match with Marle, "CRONO!!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"What Lucca!?!?" He yelled back. She didn't response. Just pointed. He followed the direction that her figure was in. A man with a dark blue cape stood about fifteen feet away from them.  
  
"You three need to stop bickering," He said walking out of the shadows.  
  
"How did you get here Magus?" Crono asked. Lucca breathe a sigh of relief.  
  
"Same way you did," He replied, "Same as the rest of them." He point over this shoulder. A robot, frog, and blonde hared girl stood behind him.  
  
"Robo! Glenn! Ayla!" Crono shouted to them. Robo, the robot; Glenn, the frog; Ayla, the blonde hared girl, all ran to him.  
  
"My computers cannot identify this time period," Robo said.  
  
"Tis' a strange place," Glenn added looked around.  
  
"Ayla cold. Find cave," She said in her primitive speech. Everyone agree and broke up in groups to look for shelter.  
  
Goku look at the whole seen confused. Each of the ki's were amazing, minus the robot. Whoever they were they were strong. Goten, who was asleep until about five minutes ago also sensed them. Goku continued to follow the strongest of them. The man with red hair. Goku also notice each of them had a weapon. Goku flipped a light in the family room on, which got Crono's attention. He quick jumped behind a tree and peeked around the side.  
  
"A house…" He said to himself. He quickly ran towards the door. Goku heard a sound from the porch. He sensed the red hared one there. He got on guard, but instead of barging in, he knocked on the door. Goku, surprised by that, walked to the door, and he opened it. Crono stood at the door shaking from the cold.  
  
"Who are you?" Goku asked.  
  
"Crono," He replied, "You?"  
  
"Goku."  
  
"Would you mind if me and my friends came in to warm up?" Crono asked with a smile on his face. Goku ponder it for a second.  
  
"Sure. It is kinda cold out there," He said in his always cheery mood.  
  
"Thanks," Crono replied, "I'm going to go find my friends."  
  
"The door will be unlocked!" Goku shouted to Crono as he disappeared into the snow.   
  
"Glenn! Lucca! I found a place. It's a house about hundred yards from here. The man who owns it said we could stay there to warm up," Crono shout to the two, pointing behind. They nodded and ran in that direction. Crono continued to tell his friends about Goku's house.  
  
"Looks like were all here," Crono said looking around the room. Everyone was talking and drinking either hot chocolate or Coffee which was made by Chi-Chi. You could almost see the sun through the blanket of clouds as it rose from the east. The snow had slowed down, but over the night an extra four inches had fallen. Goku sat in the corner of the room talking to Crono, who explained how they ended up here.  
  
"You travel through time?" Goku asked him.  
  
"Yeah, but we don't know how or why it happens. One day I was at the millieum festival and my friend Lucca," He paused to sip his drink and point at Lucca, "Made this teleportation device, and my other friend Marle," He point at Marle, "Used it and was sucked in to a time portal. That's how it all started." Goku nodded.  
  
"One of my best friends, maybe able to help you get back to your time," Goku told Crono, "Her name is Bulma. She a genius when it comes to machines and stuff." Crono laid back in the chair.  
  
"I guess we could ask her today, but they may be tired," Crono said to him, "I'll go, but do you mind if they stay here to rest."  
  
"Yeah, we can go. They can stay if they want," Goku told him, "If you want you can take a shower before you go."  
  
"Thanks. You've been so kind to us, complete strangers. I don't know how to repay this kindness," Crono told him. Goku just smiled.  
  
"You don't have to do anything. This is just my nature," Goku explained to him. Crono, thanked him again, explain to everyone what was going to happen, and he headed to the shower.  
  
****  
  
Trunks was slow walking to the bathroom. His body ached from the training he did yesterday. He mumbled something as he walked in the bathroom as Vegeta passed him.  
  
"What was that boy?" Vegeta said raising his voice so Trunks could hear him through the door.  
  
"Nothing!" Trunks yelled through the door, "That boy needs to stop being such a wimp." Vegeta said loud enough just so Trunks could hear him. Vegeta continued down the hall into his room, and into the bathroom.  
  
"Ah!" Bulma yelled, as she stood naked in the room getting dress, "Vegeta get OUT!!!" Vegeta smirked and crossed his arms, but he didn't leave. Bulma quickly put on some clothes and hit Vegeta in the chest a few times. She stormed out of the room as Vegeta got in the shower. He laughed to himself.  
  
Bulma walked into the kitchen were Bra was waiting for her breakfast. Bulma walked to the refrigerator, but the phone rang as she reached to the handle.  
  
"Hello," She said in to the receiver, "Hi, Goku."  
  
"Hey. Do you mind if I bring someone by today. He needs to talk to you," He replied to her.  
  
"Uhh, Ok. Who is it?" She asked him.  
  
"Long story, I'll explain when I get there."  
  
"Ok, See ya."  
  
"See ya." They both hung up, and Vegeta amerced from the shower.   
  
"Who was that?" He asked sitting at the table, across from Bra.  
  
"Goku," Bulma told him as she fixed the breakfast.  
  
"What did he want?" Vegeta questioned folding his arms.  
  
"He said someone needs to talk to me so he's bringing them by later."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"He didn't said." Trunk walked into the kitchen with a towel over his shoulders. He sat next to Bra. Bulma put the breakfast in front of everyone, and Vegeta and Trunks inhaled theirs while Bra slow chewed on the first piece of sausage.  
  
"Training starts in thirty minutes," Vegeta told Trunks as he headed back to his room.  
  
"Damn it, every damn day," Trunks said to himself as he fell on his bed. He grabbed the phone a dialed Goten's number.  
  
"Hello," Goten yawned.  
  
"Hey man," Trunks said to him.  
  
"Hey. What's up?"  
  
"Wanna come train with me and my dad today?"  
  
"I suppose I can," Goten told him.  
  
"Well hurry up, we start in thirty minutes."  
  
"Alright. See ya." Goten hung up the phone. He sat up in bed, sense about six new ki's, he walked down to the end of the hall near the stairs. He could hear a lot of voices.  
  
"Excuse me," Someone said from behind him. Goten spun around.  
  
"Who're you?" He asked.  
  
"Crono. You?" Crono replied.  
  
"Goten," He told him then moved to the side. Crono walked down the steps, "Damn, that guy is strong." Goten looked down the steps. Crono and Goku walked out of the house while everyone else just stayed and talked.  
  
"Move kid," A tall man with blue skin and a dark blue cape said. Goten looked up at him, "I said move." Goten stepped to the side.   
  
That guy is a lot like Piccolo, He thought to himself. He watch the man walk down the hall and into the bathroom. Goten shook his head, and he walked down the stairs catching everyone attention.  
  
"Goten. I'm glad your up," Chi-Chi said walking over to him, "I'd like you to meet everyone," She pointed her finger towards the group of people, "This is Marle. That's Lucca. The robot is Robo. The frog is Glenn, and she is Ayla." They all looked at Goten.   
  
"He's pretty cute," Lucca whispered to Marle, who giggled at the comment. Goten waved to everyone, and he walked over to the kitchen.  
  
"Where's dad?" He asked Chi-Chi, who was making more coffee.  
  
"He took one of these people to see Bulma. The one with the red hair," She told him, while she washed the filter out.  
  
"Oh…" He faded out. They were all incredibility strong. The man with the cape came down the stairs.  
  
"And that's Magus," Chi-Chi added pouring Marle some more coffee.   
  
"Well, I'm headed over to Trunks' house for some training. Vegeta got another bad feeling," Goten said walking up the stairs. Marle whispered something to Lucca, and she nodded.  
  
"Umm…Excuse me," Lucca said shyly to Goten.  
  
He turned around, "What's up?" He said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Are you going to where Crono is?" She asked.  
  
"Did he go with my dad?" He asked. She nodded, "Then, yeah I am."  
  
"Can Marle and I go?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"Sure I suppose," He smiled, and he walked up the stairs. The two girls giggle and Lucca sat down.  
  
****  
  
Goku sped through the air, and he was surprised Crono could fly and keep up. Goku sped up alittle, and Crono still kept up. After about five minutes of flying, Goten flashed by the two of them with Marle and Lucca giggling as he held them under his arms.  
  
"Crono!" Goku yelled back to him, "We need to speed up!" Crono nodded, and he disappeared. Goku looked back confused. Goten, who was laughing cause Lucca was tickling him not on purpose though, was taken of guard when Crono flew past him going about ten times faster then before. Then Goku pasted him going about the same speed.  
  
"That guy is fast," Goten said to himself, then smiled and sped out and fast as he could carrying two people.  
  
****  
  
Vegeta was walking to the gravity room when he sensed Goku coming, but he wasn't alone. Another huge ki was with him.   
  
"Who's with you Kakarotto?" Vegeta whispered to himself. Just then Crono landed about three feet from Vegeta. The Sayiajin prince was taken off guard. When he regained his composure Goku stood next to Crono.  
  
"Oh… Hey Vegeta!" Goku called out to him. Vegeta folded his arms and walked over to him.  
  
"Whose that?" He asked eyeing Crono. Crono looked at him in the eyes.  
  
"That's Crono. The guy who needs to talk to Bulma," Goku replied. Vegeta looked at Goku.  
  
"Alright," Vegeta said, walking into the gravity room. Vegeta knew who ever that was he had some strength to him.   
  
Not knowing what to think of Vegeta, Goku told Crono, "He's always like that. It's not you." With that Goku lead Crono in to the house to find Bulma.  
  
"Trunks!!" Vegeta's voice roared through the intercom system in the house.  
  
"What!?!" Trunks yelled back in to the receiver.  
  
"Training started five minutes ago!! What are you doing?!?!" Vegeta shouted in the gravity room.  
  
"Waiting for Goten!!" Trunks yelled back and turned off the intercom, "Can't give a person thirty seconds of privacy." Trunks slammed his hand in to the wall, causing the house to shake.  
  
"Yeah!!!" Marle yelled as Goten landed in the backyard of the Capsule Corp. building, "That was fun. You need to teach me that." She giggle as Lucca held on to Goten. Goten shook his arm vigorously to get Lucca off.  
  
"Stop that!" She yelled scared out of her mind. Goten stopped, and she fell on the ground. She slowly stood up, but she fell over again from the dizziness.  
  
Marle giggle watching the site. Goten stood there with his left hand on the back of his head looking confused. Just then Trunks stormed out of the house pissed off, but when he saw Marle laugh at Lucca; he stopped in his tracks. He stared at her for a seconds. She looked over at him, and that broke his stare. He shook his head and walked into the gravity room.  
  
"Goten. C'mon," He was gesturing to him with his hand. Goten helped Lucca up, and he headed into the gravity room too. Lucca and Marle just looked at each other, laughed, and they walked into the house.  
  
****  
  
Bulma stood over a scouter making some adjustments to it, when Goku and Crono walked in.  
  
"Hey Bulma!" Goku exclaimed. She turned around and waved to him, "This is the guy who wants to talk to you." He point to Crono, who was looking around the room.  
  
"Hello there," Bulma said waving to him.  
  
"Hey," He said still looking around the room, amazed with all the stuff in the room, "Just like Lucca's house."   
  
"Anyway. This is Crono," Goku said putting his hand on Crono's back, "Crono, That's Bulma." He pointed at her.  
  
"It's a pleasure," Crono said bowing. Bulma blushed alittle.  
  
"Crono. Why do you explain your situation to Bulma, and I'll go make sure Vegeta doesn't kill Goten and Trunks," Goku said pushing Crono towards Bulma, and then he left the room.  
  
"Well Crono, have a seat," Bulma said pointing to a chair under the table in the middle of the room.  
  
"Thanks," He replied as he sat down.  
  
"Now, Why do you need to talk to me?" Bulma asked him.  
  
"Well, Goku told me you were a genius with machines and stuff. So I figured you could help me," Crono told her. She nodded. Crono explain how they travel through time and eventually saved the world from destruction. Bulma had heard these types of stories before. A group of people saving the world was nothing new to her, but how they traveled through time what was impressive to her.  
  
"So, You found a machine that allowed you to freely travel through time unlimited," She asked seemingly interested in it.  
  
"Yeah, we did," Crono told her remembering the old ship, "We called it Epoch." She got up from her chair and walked over to a counter with a pad of paper.  
  
"Can you tell me about this ship," She said sitting back down.   
  
"Yeah. Well, When we first traveled to the Ice Age. Around 12,000 B.C, a prophet made a princess of that time seal the portal we came in. So we went to the future and found the ship," Crono told her as she wrote some things down.  
  
"Continue," She said looking up from the paper. Crono continued to explain the controls to her, while she wrote down notes.  
  
"Well, I think I'm not the one to talk too. My friend Lucca is a genius with machines too, so you and her would get along great," Crono told her.  
  
"Oh, Crono your too kind," Lucca said walking in the room followed my Marle.  
  
"How do you guys get here?" Crono asked a little shocked.  
  
"Goten brought us," Marle added.  
  
"So you were the ones laughing," Crono said crossing his arms, in a Vegeta-like style.  
  
"Your being paranoid," Marle said kissing him on the cheek. He blushed slightly and turned to Bulma.  
  
"Well, That's Lucca," He said pointing to her.  
  
"Hey ya!" She exclaimed happily.  
  
"Hello," Bulma replied back to her.  
  
"She wants to hear about the Epoch, so I figured you were the one to talk too," Crono implied.  
  
"Okay. I'll tell you everything little note I took down about it," Lucca said taking Crono's seat. Bulma grabbed a fresh pad of paper, and Lucca began to explain everything she knew about the Epoch. Crono and Marle confused by all the scientific lingo fly through the air excused themselves.  
  
"When someone gets her going, you can't stop her," Marle said holding Crono's hand. He nodded in agreement. The two continued to wonder the halls of Capsule Corp. They made it to the kitchen, where Bra was trying to reach the sink to put her dish in it.  
  
"Let me help you," Marle said walking over and putting the dishing in the sink.  
  
"Thank you!!" Bra squeaked and ran to find her dad. Crono and Marle walked after her. When they got outside they saw a large steel building. It was huge. They also heard lots of weird sounds and explosions coming from it. Goku stood infront of it, watching a monitor.  
  
"Goku!" Crono called out, and he startled the Sayia-jin.  
  
"Hey guys!!" He called back in his always happy mood.  
  
"What's this?" He said looking at the large room.  
  
"Gravity room. It allows us train harder," He told them.  
  
"Train for what?" Crono asked as Marle walked away from him to help Bra see the monitor.  
  
"Well…um…Hard to explain really. Every once in awhile someone comes to kill me or destroy the planet, and we protect it," Goku said rubbing the back of his head. Crono nodded; He wasn't going to try to get the details out of him.  
  
"Well, What gravity do you train under?" He asked looking in the monitor.  
  
"Depends really. Me and Vegeta, the guy with the spike-like hair, can go in on 1,000 times Earth's normal gravity. Where Trunks and Goten, our sons, can only do 700 or so," He explained.  
  
"What do think I could do?" Crono said still watching the monitor.  
  
"Well, judging on your Ki. I'd say about 900," He told him, "Why don't you go in. Right now I think their using 600." Crono nodded, and walked in to the gravity room. Everyone stopped and looked at him. He wasn't even phased by the gravity. Goku shook his head in confusion and check the monitor again. 608.   
  
'How can he just stand there? He strong, but he's never trained under gravity before,' Goku thought to himself. And he walked in. 


	2. The Test

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or Chrono Trigger…Blah,Blah,Blah

Chapter 2: The Test

Magus sat in Goku's house and drank some coffee made by Chi-Chi. He watched the others talk and laugh while he just sat there keeping to himself. Surely they felt it. The place where Crono was. There were four huge kis, not including Crono's. Crono wasn't at his maximum, but two of these powers dwarfed his. One was from the man who owns this house, Goku, and the other he had no idea. Their was another ki in the house next to this one. It wasn't as high as the others, but it was huge. Easily as high as Crono's. 

"Madam?" Magus said getting Chi-Chi's attention.

"Yes?" She said looking up from the stove.

"Who lives next door?" He asked as polite as he could. His voice was still very cold and full of pain.

"My son," She said. That answered his question. He was just like his father. It all made sense now. There were many high kis all over this world too. No where near as high as the others, but still respectful. One was flying straight for this house as a matter of fact.

"I need to know what the hell is going on over there…"Piccolo said to himself as he flew at top speed. Magus walked out on to the porch in the direction of the power, and he saw a shining dot in the sky. It was Piccolo. AS he landed Magus knew that he was much stronger then him. Piccolo and Magus stood face to face, each of them was the same height. Both of them are very built, a imposing site to those who could see it.

"Who are you…?" Magus asked the seven foot namek.

"You tell me first," He shot back.

"Magus."

"Piccolo." They both stared each other down, until Gohan came from his house sensing the people in his parents house.

"You!!" He yelled causing Magus's attention to divert from Piccolo, "Who are you?!?" Gohan got in a fighting stance. Piccolo took this moment to unleash a volley of punches and kicks to the face, chest and midsection of Magus. It didn't take long for Gohan to join in. Ayla's enhanced hearing allowed her to hear what was going on so she ran outside of the house. Robo and Glenn were soon to realize what was happening and followed. Magus was down on all fours taking a beating from one of the strongest on the planet and his former trainer. 

Glenn drew his sword, "What is the meaning of this?!?" He yelled getting Gohan's attention.

"Ayla not like! You hurt friend!" She yelled at him.

"Violence is not necessary here," Robo said to them. Gohan look at Glenn, who had a look of death in his eyes.

"Just tell us who you are!" Gohan yelled. Glenn explained how they came and what was going on.

"I see," He said. Piccolo still didn't buy it. He could feel the evil in Magus's heart. He continued his attack on Magus, although Gohan tried to stop him. Glenn jumped in the air and disappeared. Reappearing in front of Piccolo kicking him in the chest, making him fall over.

"Contain yourself demon!" He said standing on his chest with his sword to his throat. Piccolo's eyes never left Glenn's face. He sheathed his sword and stepped off Piccolo's chest. Magus had regained his composure and was on his feet. Piccolo stood up, and he looked down at Glenn. He didn't even come up to his waist. But he knew looks were deceiving. Piccolo looked at Magus, let out a grunt and took off in the air. Gohan wanted to follow, but he knew that the recently arrived guests wanted to do some explaining. They all walked in to the house, were Glenn and Robo explained how they got there and what Crono and Goku were doing.

"So, my dad is with your friend Crono, at Bulma's house," Gohan pondered what he was told, "Well, I'm going over there. I need to talk to my dad." Gohan stood up, bowed respectfully and went to his house to put on his Gi.

"The green one was somewhat out of sync," Glenn told Magus as he cleaned a cut on his forehead.

"I noticed it too. He had intense hatred in his heart. Makes you wonder why the other boy cares for him so," Magus said swiping his forehead with a cloth Chi-Chi gave him. Magus and Glenn continued their conversation while Ayla slept on the couch, and Robo sat in the corner of the room. Chi-Chi sat in the kitchen talking to Bulma on the phone.

"Well…It was weird. Piccolo came and he started to attack one of the friends of that boy whose at your house," She said in to the phone explaining to Bulma what just happened.

"That is weird…Dende help us. I have a bad feeling, and so does Vegeta," Bulma said in to the reciever.

"I think Goku feels it too," Chi-Chi said, "Well, Tell Goku what happened. I have to go tend to the guy who was attacked. Bye." She hung up the phone and walked to the living room. She looked around confused. The room was empty. No one who there. She shrugged. 

"Must have followed Gohan," She turned around and ran into and tall man wearing a black cloak. She looked up at his face, "Goku?" She slowly backed up, as he removed his hood. Spikes of black hair fell to his face. His hairline went back like Vegeta's. The trademark Sayia-jin smirk appeared on his face. Raditz. He slowly walked to Chi-Chi.

"Come now. I'm your Brother-in-law," He chuckled as Chi-Chi tried to run away. He just appeared in front of her, grabbed her neck, and he disappeared.

****

Goku stood in front of Vegeta in Super Sayia-jin. He was breathing heavily, as was Vegeta. They had been sparring for almost a hour, since Goten and Trunks had been knocked out by Vegeta. Goku suddenly went Super Sayia-jin two and shot at Vegeta at full speed. Vegeta caught off guard by this he wasn't able to defend the volley of attacks Goku threw at him.

"They are amazing…" Crono stared at the monitor on the gravity room in awe. He couldn't believe their strength. They both where in Super Sayia-jin two now. He had to rely on his senses to follow them, which was difficult, because up until they came to this world he couldn't even sense Ki. Someone was different about this world.

"Crono!" Goku's voice came through the intercom, panting heavily.

"Uh…Yeah?" He replied in to the speaker.

"Come in here. Vegeta wants to 'Test' you," He said opening the door into the large building. Crono walked into the room, the gravity had been turned off.

"Give your sword to Kakarotto," Vegeta said in a stern tone to the boy half his age.

"Who?" Crono asked looking around the room.

"Me," Goku said reaching out his hand for the sword. Crono unsheathed his sword; It's rainbow-like appearance shot beams of multicolored light all over the room. As Goku took the blade in his hand it nearly cut his figures off. Blood dripped from his hand as he flipped it around.

"Some sword…"He trailed off becoming engulfed in the array of colors.

"Easily amused as ever," Vegeta said shaking his head, "Show me what you got!" He yelled lunging at Crono. Crono caught off guard took a punch straight to the face. Not moving a inch he threw a kick into the left side of Vegeta ribs. A cracking sound came from them. Vegeta grabbed his side in pain; Crono backed off.

"First mistake!!" Vegeta yelled throwing his foot in to Crono's chest and his fist into his jaw. Crono fell to the ground. Vegeta landed next to him.

"And that's your first mistake!!" Crono shouted sweeping his foot under Vegeta's feet causing him to fall. Crono kicked up to his feet, then he jumped on Vegeta's chest, kicking his face like a football. Blood flew from his face. Vegeta, becoming enraged, shot a ki blast at Crono's head, exploding on contact.

"VEGETA!!!" Goku yelled to his rival, "He's probably dead!!" Goku said running in to the smoke cloud where Crono once standed. Goku waved the smoke away to reveal that Crono was no longer there.

"Mistake number two!!" Crono yelled wrapping his legs around Vegeta's neck. He held on with his life while he pummeled Vegeta's head in a fury of punches. Vegeta, now even more enraged, went Super Sayia-jin throwing Crono to the ceiling. He fell to the ground. Motionless. His back raised slowly from his breathing.

"At least he's not dead," Vegeta grunted going from Super Sayia-jin. Crono slowly paced the palm of his left hand on the ground to push himself so he faced up. He looked at Vegeta's face. He actually hurt him. A trail of blood rolled down his chin.

"Ha…Ha…Ha…" He coughed.

"What's so funny boy?!?" Vegeta eyed the weary human.

"Your bleeding," He said with a hint of pride in his voice as he struggled to get to his feet. Vegeta put his figure to his chin. The blood smeared on his finger. He smirked.

"First _Human_ to make me bleed in awhile," He said wiping his finger on Goku's Gi.

"I'm honored," Crono said sarcastically. He grabbed he shoulder rubbing the pain out. Goku helped out of the of the gravity room.

"Hello…Brother," A voice that brought memories of the struggle he face all those years ago.

"Raditz…" Goku slowly turned around. His "Brother" stood in front of him. A body bag lying on the floor. Vegeta quickly turned around, at hearing the voice.

"Raditz!!" He yelled at his former friend.

"Prince Vegeta," He bowed his head, "I hoped you'd be here too." He smirked. Goku let go of Crono, who watch the scene from the door of the room.

"What fool wished you back?" Goku asked crossing his arms.

"Wished back? What are you talking about?" Raditz said kicking the bag. A female moan came from it. And of course Goku knew who it was.

"Chi-Chi!!" He yelled almost going Super Sayia-jin on instinct. Vegeta held his friend back.

"Kakarotto. If you wish to have your mate back. Destroy this planet," Raditz said. This sounded very familiar to Goku.

"No," He stated simply.

"Raditz. Honestly. Do you think you even come close to match our power," Vegeta said, being arrogant as ever.

"Vegeta, you fool. I've improved greatly since either of you last saw me," Raditz said picking up the bag, "You'll know where to find me." With that he disappeared. Goku almost instantly went Super Sayia-jin three in his rage. Crono, Vegeta, Marle and anyone else in a mile of him where knocked off their feet and flew thirty feet back. Just then Gohan and all of Crono's friends landed.

"What just happened?" Gohan asked Vegeta who was wrapped around a tree, while he looked at his pissed off father. Vegeta had explained what had happened. Goku had left the scene in search of Raditz, to kill him for the second time.

"DAMN YOU RADITZ!!" He yelled fly at full speed toward Raditz's Ki. Raditz had excepted Goku not to blow the planet up, but didn't except him to come alone.

"You're brave, Brother," He said removing his cloak, revealing identical armor as he wore before. Then his scouter alerted him that Vegeta and Gohan were coming here too, but they wouldn't be here for awhile.

"Raditz…Your as good as dead…!" Goku had been mad before, but never like this. A smirk appeared on Raditz face. He watched Goku flash through all the stages of Super Sayia-jin. He still was not scared, as the demonic look of Super Sayia-jin three Goku stared him down.

"Brother…I'm glad to see you haven't been slacking off," He smirked, and so did Goku, "But I also have a trick up my sleeve." Raditz began to gather his energy. His aura exploded in a brilliant golden color. He had gone Super Sayia-jin. Goku could sense the huge increase in his power. Goku remained silent. The moment so short lived, as Raditz began the fight.

Raditz is back. What the *@#% is going on? Well you'll see soon enough. Hope you liked it. Please Review if you took the time to read this.


	3. Truth Revealed

AN: Help, I can't read my own reviews. Well no matter what they say, I hope you like the story. Sorry for the delay, but I'm sure you all knew of the problem with uploading that was going on. I got nearly 10 chapters for this story, but I figure its better to post them separately. Go check out my other story too, I just posted it. 

Chapter 3: Truth Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or Chrono Trigger, so on and so forth.

Chi-Chi finally had gotten the rope around her off and the bag half off. When she peaked out, she saw Goku, with half his shirt missing, and she saw Raditz, his armor broken in various places. Goku who breathing heavily as was Raditz. She must have been out for a few hours, but the truth was it had been a few minutes since Goku arrived. He found the painful way how much Raditz had improved. Raditz also found out how much Goku improve in the same way. Raditz had broken Goku's left wrist in one kick, when Goku tried to block it, but Goku isn't one to back down, so he countered with an attack of his own that nearly broke Raditz's neck and did break his collar bone.

"You see…Br..other," Raditz struggled to speak from the blow to his neck, "I'v…e bec…ome far su…peri…or to you." He held his neck. He felt a extreme amount of pain, but he tried not to show it to his brother. One of the bones of Goku's forearm stabbed through the skin of his wrist. Fighting the pain, he forced the bone back in his body.

"Ahhhhh!!!!!" He yelled out in pain falling to his knees. He need a senzu bean, but he couldn't leave Chi-Chi with this sick bastard. He fought the pain and walked slowly towards Raditz. Raditz tried to move, but it was useless. Goku walked right up to his face. Blood spilled from his wounds. He drew his fist back, and Raditz was laying on the ground. He walked over to his body. He kicked him in the air appeared above him, flipped around and then kneeing him in the stomach. The armor around his midsection had shattered.

"Ka…Me…Ha…Me…" He paused to catch his breath. He teleported in front of Raditz, who could barely support himself, "……….HAAAAAAA!!!!!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. He beam of pure Ki engulfed Raditz's body. Goku could hear a faint scream over the sound of the explosions.

****

"SHIT!!!" Gohan yelled as he sped even faster towards the battle ground. Vegeta was in shock at the actions of Goku. He never killed a opponent out of pure revenge. But it was understandable. Then he felt it. Raditz was still alive.

****

Goku remained still with his hands singed from the blast. What was left off his shirt of gone now. He could see blood all over the ground, but he still felt the Ki of Raditz inside the huge cloud of smoke. He placed his hands to his sides and fell back. Whether or not he was dead, Vegeta and Gohan were here, he could rest.

"DAD!!" Gohan yelled running to the side of his injured father. He picked him up and sat him next to the bag which had his mother in it. Vegeta scanned the cloud for Raditz.

'THERE!!', He thought as he went Super Sayia-jin and flew in the cloud. Raditz laid on the ground, half dead. Half of his body was gone, Goku didn't get a direct hit. 

Still in Super Sayia-jin, "Ha… Just as I thought…We underestimated all of you…But this mistake will not be made twice…Two more warriors will be here in four months." Raditz coughed is dying breath. He looked Vegeta in the eye, "I was foolish to trust them…But they got me out of Hell…Vegeta don't let the boy die…He will be able to stop them…Good luck." Raditz let out his last breath. His dead corpse laid at Vegeta's feet. Goku sat up, He heard everything. He walked over to Vegeta.

"You think its true?" He said in a serious tone. Vegeta remain silent, staring at the sky. He felt these two warriors. He knew one of them. Nappa was on his way to Earth again. Goku also felt it. He knew the other. Taurles.

"They must be strong…If we can sense them already," Vegeta told his friend, "If the boy can stop them. We need to train him hard these next couple of months." Gohan ripped the rest of the bag that held his mother off.

"Mom…You okay?" He asked hugging his scared mother. She just embraced him as hard as she could and never let go until they reached Bulma's house. Crono helped Bulma tend to Goku's injuries, while Gohan tried to relax his mother.

"Was that really the guy who kidnapped Gohan?" Bulma as setting the bone in Goku's arm.

"Yeah…" He said trying not to yell in pain.

"And two more people are on the way? This sounds very familiar," She said wrapping his wrist and going to sit next to Vegeta. 

Goku rubbed his wrist relieving the pain, "Very familiar, except I didn't die." Crono walked over to the room where they were sitting.

"What's going on?" He asked trying not to feel left out. Bulma explained what had happened at when Raditz first came.

"Oh, So two more are coming?" He asked looking at Vegeta. He nodded. Crono got up and paced around the room, "There's something I need to tell Goku and Vegeta. Can everyone please excuse us?" He asked politely. Everyone agree and left the large room.

"What's up?" Goku asked looking at Crono watch everyone leave.

"I'm…I'm a Sayia-jin…" He trailed off. Vegeta looked at him in shock.

"Impossible!" He yelled standing up, "There's no way you can be a…" He trailed off as Crono pulled his tail out. It was red. Vegeta sat down on the couch.

"No way," Goku said looking at the tail, "Well are you a Super Sayia-jin?" Goku asked looking up at Crono's eyes. He shook his head

"Well…" Vegeta cleared his throat, "That will have to change." Crono looked at him funny.

"You mean I could be a Super Sayia-jin?" He almost sound excited. Vegeta and Goku nodded at the same time, "Wow…" He gazed out the window, "There's more. I know who's doing this."

"What!?! Who?!?" Vegeta demanded a answer.

"The monster that me and my friends killed…Lavos," Crono looked over to the two shocked sayia-jins. 

"But if you killed him…How is he doing this?" Goku asked confused.

"That I don't know," Crono said sitting on a chair across from Goku.

"Is there anything else you need to tell us boy?" Vegeta said in his royal tone.

"Not that I can think of," Crono said before tucking his tail back under his pants.

"Does your woman know?" Vegeta asked him. He nodded. The two senior sayia-jins and the young sayia-jin all walked from the room. Everyone in the house sat down, ate, laughed. Crono excused himself after five minutes of eating. He walk into the backyard to the house. A foot of snow was on the ground. He breathed in deeply. Lavos, the root of all evil in his time. He couldn't help but think about him. He had felt his presence since he came to this time. Not as strong as he was when they fought, but still extremely powerful. Visions of Marle almost dying plagued his mind. Lavos had shot a ki blast straight through her chest. That's what made Crono snapped during their fight, he took his sword and stabbed it in the center of the eye of Lavos. He did not stop attacking until the eye was crippled and mutilated. His fury caused his tail to grow and reveal that he was a sayia-jin. 

"Crono. What's wrong?" Marle asked concerned, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Just havin' some bad memories," He said grabbing her wrists. She placed her head on his back listening to his heart beat. It was very slow.

"Lucca said that her and Bulma were going to start building the epoch again," Marle said trying to change the mood.

"Cool…" He muttered. She let go of him and walked back into the house. He just need to be alone.

Trunks watched Marle walk back to the house, then he looked back to Crono. It was pretty clear they were close. But Trunks couldn't help watch Marle's behind as she walked in the house. Trunks didn't want to come between them, but going against his sayia-jin feelings is like trying to stop a train with a BB gun. He watch Crono walk in to the gravity room, now was his chance.

Marle walked into the kitchen while stripping of all her heavy clothes. She set them in a neat stack on the back of the couch where Magus was sitting.

"Hey Marle!" Trunks came running down the steps.

"Oh, Hey Trunks!" She exclaimed happily. Vegeta eyed his son, he knew what he was doing.

"I wouldn't boy," Vegeta stated looking back at the TV

"Wouldn't what?" Trunks asked confused. Vegeta looked at Marle then back to him. Trunks laughed nervously, "Oh…Well, um, I was just saying Hi," He said walking pass her cursing at his father under his breath. He decided he'd go see what Crono was made of since he was trying to get to his mate.

****

Pieces of metal laid around the gravity room. Crono had his sword drawn. He was making scrap out of the training droids Bulma had made. He stood in the center of the room surrounded by six of them. He smirked and they all charged. He spun around with his sword sticking out, chopping what was suppose to be there heads off. They all fell down like dominos. The chambers door shot open cause the gravity to turn off. Trunks walked in, the Z Sword sheathed to his side. Crono wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"I see your a swordsman too," Crono said looking at the sword to his side.

"I use it every now and then," Trunks smirked removing it from the sheath. He tied a cloth around his forehead and got in a fight stance. Crono got in his also.

"Let's see what you got!" Crono yelled lunging at Trunks. Trunks saw everything in slow motion. Crono inched towards him while he could move as fast as he ever could. Trunks found this new sensation strange. He move out of the way of Crono and knee him in the stomach. Crono grasped stomach in pain as Trunks jammed the butt end of the sword's handle into Crono's back. Crono kicked up swinging the sword faster then even Trunks could see. Trunks backed up, but the blade had split the tip of his nose. He put his hand to his face as the blood dripped from the tip of his nose. He smirked a smirk that would make Vegeta proud. Crono didn't waste anytime starting a another fury of attacks. The clashing of the blades was heard in the house which was over hundred feet away. Crono's sword was much lighter then Trunks's making it easier for him to move. He attacked atleast three times more then Trunks could every volley. Trunks was beginning to tire. Crono notice this as he stabbed Trunks in the arm.

"Argh!" Trunks yelled as his hit the floor with a "thud". Crono thought he could have easily killed him, but he didn't because they were allies. Trunks threw the sword away in anger, and Crono sheathed his.

"Hand-to-Hand. That's how I prefer it," Trunks said wrapping a piece of his ripped shirt around his wound. Crono nodded. Trunks flashed in to Super Sayia-jin and attacked. All Crono could do was protect his face as Trunks's fury was taken out on him. Trunks had broken both of Crono's arms and a couple of his ribs in a nonstop onslaught of punches. Crono's bones were being pulverized in to sand. He finally kicked Trunks in the stomach, but it hardly phased him. Trunks just continued to destroy Crono with his attack. Crono fell on the ground leaving him open to attack. Trunks continued his attack on Crono's chest. The cracking of ribs could be heard over the sound of his fists hitting Crono's defenseless body. Something had come over Trunks, he wasn't going to stop until Crono was dead so he could have Marle.

"Trunks!!! Stop this!!" Vegeta voice roared throughout the room. Trunks looked back at Vegeta then continued his fury. Vegeta glared at his son. Before Trunks knew what was going on, Vegeta had him by the throat, pinned up against the steel wall of the gravity room.

"LET ME GO!!!!!" Trunks yelled at his father, who immediately punched him in the stomach. Trunks winced in pain. Vegeta looked over at Crono's unconscious body.

"Look what you did!!" Vegeta yelled at his son, holding him a foot off the ground by his neck. He looked at Crono and the rage controlled him again. He kicked violently at the site of the body. Then Marle walked in the room to tend to her boyfriend. Trunks suddenly went calm. He smiled at her as she sobbed over Crono's body.

"Crono…Please get up," She sobbed. He was still alive; His chest raised and fell from his breathing. Vegeta look at the smile on his son face. 

"Is he try to mate with her?" He asked himself as he loosen his grip on his son's neck. Goku ran into the room and picked up Crono and ran he into the medical wing of the house. Trunks walked over to Marle.

"I'll walk you in," He said to try to comfort her. She glared at him.

"Get away from me!" She yelled at him and smacked him. Vegeta chuckled to himself. Trunks stood there in shock.

"What did you except? You only tried to kill her mate," Vegeta said walking around him. Trunks should there while Glenn walked in the room.

"You..." He said getting Trunks's attention, "If you ever do this again I will not hesitate to kill you." He stated simply and left the room. Trunks stood alone in the gravity room."What have I done?"


	4. Preparation

Author's Note: Well, I got 10 reviews, but I can only read 3. Thanks to all those who review, even the ones I can't read. I originally wrote a lemon in this chapter but to keep it a PG-13, I erased it. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Trigger or Dragonball Z

Chapter 4: Preparation

Two months had pasted since the incident in the gravity room. Crono had healed in short time thanks to the rejuvenation tank, and Trunks had stayed away from him and Marle, do to threats of death from his father. Crono had been train with Goku, and in the two months he never could go Super Sayia-jin. He came close many time, but he couldn't control the power increase that came with it. Trunks and Goten were trained by Vegeta since Goku was busy with Crono.

"Crono!" Marle shouted running into the gravity room. She was crying.

"What…What's wrong?" He said becoming very concerned. Goku went out of Super Sayia-jin and left them alone.

"Well…I was helping Bulma with lunch, when Trunks walked up and…touched me," She sobbing in to his already sweaty shirt. He growled, becoming by his anger. He let out a deep growl from the bottom of his throat.

Goku peeked in the door, his hair waved in the breeze coming from the room. He leaned back on the outside wall and smirked, "Took the story." Crono stood in the middle of the room shaking slightly from his rage. The breeze coming from his energy turn in to a hundred mile an hour wind. Marle hid in the corner of the room. Goku looked in again, he hair flared wildly in the howling wind. The wind stopped, but as it did, the area in the room and around began to shake violently. Lights in the room shattered and sparks flew from them. Lights in the house also broke from the shaking. Goku stood in front of the entrance. Small bolts of electricity could be seen bouncing off a man standing in the middle of the room. A bright golden aura flew around him, then diminished. There it was again. Goku felt a huge increase in Crono's power. The ki dropped to were it was before. Then all fell silent.

"It didn't work…Damn it," Goku cursed to himself. Goku put one foot in the room, and Crono let out a yell at the top of his lungs. Goku was taken by surprise, he fell on the ground. Crono's ki shot through the roof, far surpassing Trunks and Goten at their highest. The tile of the floor began to peel from the floor. Goku crawled as fast as he could to Marle to protect her from the shards of marble. A dull yellow aura surrounded Crono, and his hair spiked up and turned yellow. He was almost there. He let out one final yell as his aura turned into the color of a gold bar, as well as his hair. The aura and his voice disappeared.

Goku slowly opened one of his eyes, "Did it work?" He said releasing Marle from his bear hug. He stood up and heard the heavy breathing of Crono. He made a small ki ball for light. Crono stood in the center of the room, his hair golden and eyes green. Goku got a huge smile on his face. Crono didn't look at Goku for more then thirty seconds, as he left the gravity room to "deal" with Trunks.

"Shit. He's gonna kill Trunks," Goku said running after him. Crono walked in the house, everything in his path was vaporized. He walked pass the kitchen were Vegeta stood watching him. Vegeta walked in front of him.

"Stop boy," He said to him.

"Move…" He muttered.

"No. Trunks didn't do anything to your mate. This was all Kakarotto's plan to help you go Super Sayia-jin. And it worked," Vegeta said crossing his arms. Crono looked at him shocked.

"What?" Crono said as his hair went back to red.

"Yeah. Trunks didn't do anything to Marle," Goku said from behind him.

"Its true," Marle said to him. Crono looked dumbfounded. Trunks hid behind Vegeta.

"How come I wasn't told about this?!?" He yelled at them.

"You didn't need to know," Vegeta stated simply and walked away. Crono cracked a smile and headed to the bathroom. Trunks swallowed hard as he watched Crono walk beside him.

"Goku…" He uttered as he turned the water to as cold as it got. He stood in front of the mirror. He had gone Super Sayia-jin. He had a huge grin on his face. He was one of them now. He rubbed the bottom of his chin; It had been bothering every since Trunks attacked him. He removed his torn up shirt and adjusted the water temperature. He dipped his hand in the water and splashed his face with it.

"Crono!" Marle said loud enough so he could hear her.

"Yes?" He said opening the door enough to poke his head out.

"Can I join you?" She asked sweetly. Crono smiled and opened the door and she walked in.

***

Goten sat on the couch a his house, half awake. He had been training with Trunks and Vegeta for the pass two months and he was tried. It was eight P.M. Nothing was on T.V, and his mom and dad were out at dinner with Bulma and Vegeta. Goten sat up. He heard his stomach growl.

"So…hungry…" He muttered as he slowly walked towards the kitchen. He walked into the dark room, and flipped on the light switch. Lucca was at the table, with her head down. He could hear her crying. He sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked rubbing her back. She sat up quickly wiping the tear that were under eyes away.

"N…Nothing," She stammered. Goten saw how red the area around her eyes where, she had been crying for awhile.

"Then why were you crying?" He asked looking at her face.

"You heard me?" She asked looking back at him. He nodded, "Well… I miss my time. I miss my family." She said as the tears started to swell up under her eyes. Goten wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pull her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and putting her face on his chest.

"It's OK," He said reassuringly. She looked up at his face, he had a small smile on his face and his onyx eyes looked back at hers. He wiped a tear away that was resting on her cheek, and kissed her on the forehead. She blinked a few times. She was surprised at his actions. She looked at his chest as she started to blush. He held her tighter. She felt safe in his arms, like she never wanted him to let go. He let go of her, and she looked at him with a hurt look. He just smiled, stood up, and picked her up out of the chair. He walked back to the couch and laid her down. He sat down on the edge of the couch.

"Goten…" She said looking into his eyes.

"Yeah," He replied leaning down to kiss her.

"I don't think we should," She said putting her hand on his chest.

"Huh?" He asked confused.

"I don't think we should have sex," She said as he smiled.

"I wasn't planning on doing that right now. I'm not one to rush things," He said taking her hand in his. He kissed her hand lightly and picked her up by the waist. He laid on the couch, and placed her on top of him. She placed her head down on his chest. He placed his hands on her lower back. After a few minutes, they both fell asleep.

***

Somewhere out in space, two sayia-jin space pods speed towards Earth. Nappa in one, Taurles in the other. In there induced sleep Nappa is having a flashback of what happened the last time he was on Earth.

~ Start Flashback ~

"Vegeta…" He coughed, "Give me a hand." Nappa outstretched his badly beating hand.

"Sure Nappa," Vegeta said reaching for his hand.

"Heh. Thanks," Nappa look over at Goku, "Your gonna die now. You have to fight Vegeta." He said looking back at Vegeta who smirked at him. In one swift movement, Vegeta launched Nappa in the air.

"Maybe you'll be of use DEAD!!!" Vegeta yelled out charging a Ki blast and shooting Nappa with it.

~ End Flashback ~ 

He slowly opened his eyes as the sleep drugs wore off. He saw on the ships scanners that they were a week or two away from Earth. His scanner alerted him that Taurles was awaking also.

"Drugs wore off to soon," Nappa said to his sayia-jin partner.

"Yeah. How about we take a pit stop," Taurles said smirking.

"Yeah," Nappa replied back as he typed on the keyboard of the computer. The two pods headed towards the nearest planet that had life on it.

Thanks for reading and please review.


	5. Evil Approaches

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z or Chrono Trigger…Blah.

Chapter 5: Evil Approaches

Trunks had been given the wonderful job of watching Pan and Bra. He tried to sleep, because the past two months he hadn't gotten more then four hours a night, but the constant shrieking of the two girls kept him up. Crono and Marle had gone back to Goku's house; where they had been living for the months they were here.

"Trunks!!" Bra shrieked, causing him to sit up on the couch quickly.

"What…?" He moaned.

"We want some food!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Fine…" He slowly stood up and walked towards the kitchen, "What do you want?" He crossed his arms.

"Lasagna!" He cheered happily.

"No…What else?" He asked again.

"LASAGNA!!! If you don't make it I'll get you in trouble…" She said placing her hands behind her back.

"I'll order a pizza," He said picking a phone up. Bra looked satisfied so she went back to play with Pan. He order about fifty pizzas and he called Goten after he did this.

"Hello," Goten said sitting up slightly on the couch.

"I got stuck baby-sitting the two spawns of Satan. Wanna come train or something?" Trunks said watching Bra chase the much faster Pan through the house.

"Uhh…" He looked down at Lucca, who was sitting in his lap with her head on his shoulder, "You wanna go over to Trunks house?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure," She said looking up at him.

"Yeah, we'll be over in a few minutes," He said hanging up the phone.

"We?" Trunk said to himself, "Who would have thought I could be so bored." He walked to the couch. He turned the TV on and started to flip through the channels. 

"Nothings ever on Saturday nights…" He said throwing the remote across the room. He sighed. He decided to let some steam of in the gravity room, he had already gave the money to Bra. So he walked out into the cold night air. It was about 18 degrees. He quickly walked through the yard to the gravity room. He turned the machine on to five hundred times Earth's gravity. He pressed a few more buttons causing some training droids to come out of the wall. He press one more button which caused the control panel to go in the floor. He wasted no time attacking. Three droids rolled around the room, and he decided to work his way forward, so he attacked the one closest to him. He lunged at the one. He attempted to punch, but it had move to the side. He threw a kick at it, but it jumped out of the way. It shot a ki blast straight at his head. He flew against the wall.

"The hell. Did mom make them harder?" He said to himself, as he jump out of the way of another ki blast. He shot one of his own at the robot, but it simply moved to the side. He then became enraged like his father would if he couldn't hit it, and he went super sayia-jin, vaporizing them instantly.

"This isn't working," He said walking out of the room. He walked into the house and Bra and Pan were happily eating the pizza. He grabbed three boxes and headed to his room. He closed the door behind him. Placed the pizza on his night stand and laid down on his bed. He had never been this fixated over one girl. He couldn't stop thinking about Marle, but he knew he shouldn't.

"Trunks!!" Bra's voice came screaming over the intercom.

"What?" He said sitting up.

"Goten is here," She told him.

"Tell him to come up," He said turning it off, and grabbing a piece of pizza. He devoured the pizza in mere seconds. He could hear Goten talking to someone but who? He opened the door.+

"Hey Trunks," Goten said to Trunks as he waved down the hall. Lucca stood beside Goten with her arm around his waist. Trunks sighed.

'Man, I'm the only one with out a girlfriend,' He thought to himself, ignoring what Goten was saying.

"Trunks… Trunks!" He said snapping Trunks out of his daze.

"Yeah. Huh?" He muttered looking suddenly tried.

"You wanted to spar?" Goten asked him.

"I'm pretty tired all the sudden. I think I'm gonna go to bed," Trunks said walking back into his room. Goten looked at him funny.

"What's wrong with him?" Lucca whispered in Goten's ear. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Stay here," He said as he walked into Trunks's room. Trunks so face down on his bed, "What's wrong?" Goten said crouching down next to the bed.

"Nothing," He said into the pillow.

"I'm not stupid, I know something is wrong," Goten told his best friend.

"It's just that… You and Lucca, Crono and Marle. I'm the only one with out a girlfriend," He confessed to Goten.

"That's it?" He asked. Trunks looked at him, "You could get any girl, and your worried about not having a girlfriend." Goten smiled.

"I guess," Trunks said smiling back to his friend.

"What about that other girl who came with Crono? Ayla." Goten suggested to his friend. Trunks looked at Goten.

"Yeah. I'll get to know her," Trunks told him. Goten got up to get Lucca, "But I want Marle." Lucca and Goten walked in the room, and Goten grabbed a chair for her, while he sat on Trunks bed. The three of them talked and laughed until about two A.M; That's when Vegeta and Bulma came home.

***

That next morning Goku decided to let Crono sleep in since he used must of his power to go Super Sayia-jin. It was around eight a.m., and Marle was already up. She was talking to Lucca who was telling her about what her and Goten did last night.

"Way to go Lucca!" Marle said happily as her friend told her they had kissed.

Lucca blushed slightly, "Oh it was nothing." Marle looked at her funny, "Ok, I'll admit, I loved it!" She smiled as Marle giggled. 

Goku sat in the kitchen eating a very large breakfast that Chi-Chi made just for him. He inhaled the first couple of servings, but then he got a uneasy feeling in his stomach. He put his fork down rather forcefully, and he stood up causing his chair to fall over.

"You OK?" Chi-Chi asked him as he supported himself on a wall. He shook his head.

"I don't…I don't know," He said grabbing his stomach. He felt a grave pain in his stomach and chest. He grasped his chest. He couldn't explain it, it almost felt as if he were being tore apart from the inside. It almost felt like, pure evil. Not Nappa or Taurles, it was on the planet. Actually it was inside the planet. Was this the creature Lavos, Crono had told them about? Then all the pain went away. It's as if the creature wanted him to know of it's presence's.

***

The streets of West City were not as full as they were on weekdays, but they were full of weekend shoppers. On the outside edge of the atmosphere, two space pods created a sonic boom as they ripped a hole in the protective shield of the Earth. The two pods were headed directly towards the city.

"Brace for impact!" Nappa shouted to Taurles. Taurles type on the control panel of the pod. A pink cushioning came out of the walls.

"What's that?" A man said covering his eyes from the sunlight as he looked in the sky. As he realized that they were headed towards him, it was too late. One of the pods had struck a near by building, causing it to fall over. Screams could be heard as the people in and out of the building were crushed. The second pod crashed in to a park. The children who had been playing there were incinerated instantly, along with everything caught in the explosion. Cries could be heard under the debris of the collapsed buildings. A news helicopter video taped the whole thing live. 

"This is horrible!!" The anchorman shouted over the sounds of the many explosions. He stared out of the window, bodies rained from the sky as another building caught fire and began to collapse. As the camera man watched the horror from the lens, the broadcaster threw up out the side of the Helicopter. Vegeta, laid unconscious under thousands of pounds of debris. He had used his body to protect Bulma and Bra from the house that collapsed around them. Trunks was stuck in a air pocket created in the rumble.

"MOM!!!" He shouted as he shot a ki blast through the cement. 

"Trunks!!" Bulma yelled back.

"Where are you?!?" He yelled throwing pieces of thousand pound rock like it was a mere stone.

"HERE!!!" She yelled sticking her hand out of the debris. Trunks flew over to the hand and he grasped it.

"Don't worry, I'll have you out in no time," He said to reassure his mother. As he threw them off, he could hear her begin to cry. She had been holding Bra's hand as she ran threw the house, but the hand she held now was lifeless. She squeezed it, but it didn't squeeze back. Trunks threw the last piece off her to reveal his unconscious father, covering her body. He picked up his father, placing him to the side. Bulma pointed to the hand and Trunks immediately threw all the rock off her.

"Is she…?" Bulma trailed off as Trunks frantically checked for a pulse. She had one.

"No…She's alive," Bulma let out a sigh of relief. Trunks felt the two Sayia-jins who just arrived. He kept his power down, not to be found, because that's the last thing he needed.

"We need to get to Goku's house," Trunks told his mother while she picked Bra's battered body up. Bulma agreed, and Trunks threw his father's body over his shoulder and picked his mother up by the waist, and flew towards Goku's. He kept low to the ground hoping they wouldn't find him, but they did.

"What's that?" Nappa said pointing to Trunks, who was a small dot fly over the ground.

"I don't know," Taurles said pressing the button on his scanner, "Power level of 10,000. Nothing to worry about." He said watching him fly off in the distance.

"I'll follow him. I think he could be hiding his true power. Maybe he knows Vegeta," Nappa said taking off after Trunks.

"Keep your Ki down!!" Taurles yelled at him, "Now to make sure our lord has a pleasant welcome." Taurles took off towards the area were Lavos's power was had the highest concentration. 


	6. A New Foe

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or Chrono Trigger

Chapter 6: A New Foe

"Trunks is here…" Goku said walking to the window in the front of the house. He saw Trunks flying just above the trees, "And he has Vegeta, Bulma and Bra with him." Goku walked out of the house. Trunks landed and quickly ran to him.

"Goku!" He yelled trying to catch his breath. He placed Vegeta on to a swinging bench on the porch.

"What happened?" He saw Bulma cradling Bra's hurt body.

"The sayiajins…" He said, then taking in a breath, "Their here."

"What?!?" He shouted startling Bulma. 

"They destroy all of West City," Trunks told Goku, who was staring at something at the tree line.

"Get inside…" He trailed off as he walked away from the house. Trunks nodded as he walked over and grabbed his father. Goku walked slowly towards the tree line.

"Does he see me?" Nappa said to himself, "Or does he sense me?" He press the button on his scanner, his power was at five. Nappa quickly looked up at where Goku had been standing before, he wasn't there. He again pressed the button, it read the people in the house, but no Goku. He turned around as he heard a twig snap. Goku stood a foot away from him. He backed up against the tree in shock.

"Kakarotto!!" He gasped. Goku remained silent, "You've come to fight I suppose."

"No…I've come to tell you to leave this place," Goku enforced upon him. Nappa simply smirked.

"Still the same Kakarotto. I'm guessing Vegeta is here, I have something to settle with him," He said crossing his arms.

"Your fights with me if you want too," Goku said stepping back. Nappa backed off the tree. He removed his scouter. Goku threw a kick the to left side of his head. It connected causing him to fly into a tree, snapping it in half like a twig. Nappa got up growling in anger. Goku crossed his arms and smirked. 

"Kakarotto, your quite strong, but nothing to me," Nappa stated confidently. He clenched in hands into fists and began to power up. Goku stood there, still not impressed, although his power was several million times higher them before, he was still much weaker then Goku.

"Still not scared!! Let's see if I can change that!!" He yelled as he began to glow in a golden aura. Goku knew this was coming. Nappa flashed into Super Sayiajin. Goku uncrossed his arms slowly, it was time to show him true power. Goku blend his legs at the knees, put his hands to the side and clenched his fist. The ground around his began to shake and crack. Trees began to uproot as he surpassed Nappa's ki, not even in Super Sayiajin. He then flashed through all the stages, and he stopped at three. His hair to the small of his back. Nappa just smirked.

"I'm impressed, I really am, but Your still nothing to me," He said raising his power past Goku's. Goku was taken by surprise in this change of events. Nappa, then took the offensive, he flew at Goku who braced for the attack. Nappa threw a punch straight at Goku's face, all Goku did was stick his hand up and caught his fist. Throwing his foot into the ribs of Goku, Nappa, then head butted Goku. Goku fell to the ground holding his side. Nappa tried to jump on Goku, but he rolled out of the way and kicked him in the side of the head with both his feet.

'He maybe stronger, but I'm faster," Goku thought to himself as he dodge a volley of Nappa's punches. Goku threw a punch into Nappa's spleen, and cracking sound came from it. Nappa landed on the ground holding his chest. Goku then took this opportunity to throw a kick into Nappa's face, as he connected he could hear a muffled scream, but he didn't stop there. He then threw a punch into his stomach, then into his neck. Nappa staggered back before he stood up straight again. Goku was inflicting damage but nowhere near enough to make him tired. 

Crono stepped out on the porch. Trunks had warned him of what was out there, but he paid no attention. He watched as Goku and Nappa had at each other in the distant, but their ki's were higher then anything he had felt before. He could also feel Lavos's power growing to unseen levels.

"Ka…me…ha…me…" Goku whispered from about fifty feet from Nappa as he frantically looked for him. Goku teleported about three feet behind him, "…HA!!!!!!" He threw his hands forward as the blast came from them. A direct hit! Nappa's body was torn to pieces. Goku didn't finish the blast until he could no longer feel Nappa's ki. As he lowered his hands, he went from Super Sayiajin. Nappa had either been killed or he was knocked half away around the world.

***

Taurles stood in the middle of a canyon on the other side of the planet. The sky was black from the pure evil being emitted from the Earth. He whispered a chant. As the words came from his mouth, the ground began to shake. Steam rose from the cracks. Taurles's eyes opened from the sound of a person approaching. Nappa flew over the edge of the canyon.

"You failed?" Taurles asked him, not even looking up.

"I never got a chance to fight Vegeta," Nappa explained to him.

"From the look of your armor, you fought someone," Taurles said now looking at him.

"I did," Taurles raised a eyebrow.

"Who?" He asked. Nappa looked at him in shame.

"Kakarotto did that to you!!" Taurles shouted in shock.

"Yes," Nappa uttered in shame.

"That low class fool," He began to laugh.

"You forget your a clone of him," Nappa retorted at Taurles, who instantly shut up.

"Nevermind that, Lavos will soon rise, crushing all who stand in our way. Then we can rule this universe," Taurles exclaimed becoming excited. Nappa nodded and walked off to the mini camp they had set up.

***

A woman sat on the throne, overlooking space. Earth was in her view. A crown sat on her flowing white hair. She had light blue eyes, almost looked as if they were the eyes of a demon. A man entered dragging a young girl next to him.

"Your daughter my Queen," He bowed, throwing the girl forward. She hit the ground with a "Thud".

"Ah, Schala. How nice of you to join us," The Queen said in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm at your service…Mother," Schala said with distaste. The Queen's eyes looked at her. Her daughter had extreme power, but she hated her mother ever since the King had died.

"Schala, tell me. Are they on this planet?" The queen asked looking back out the window.

"I will not," Schala rebelled against her mother. The Queen smiled.

"So they are. Thank you," She said waving her hand, and the guard dragged Schala from the room. Schala struggled with the guard until he dropped her. She stood up, dusted herself off, and walked to her room. They had been in space for almost five years, looking for them. Now that she had found them, she'd destroy the planet. Schala picked up a scouter of her night stand. 

"Taurles…" She said, waiting for a response, "Taurles!!" She yelled this time, getting an answer.

"Yes, your highness," He replied into the scouter.

"Have you found them?" She asked.

"Yes, your highness, we have," He told her.

"Thank you. That is all," She said taking the scouter off, throwing it across the room. She laid back on her bed, "Damn it." She cursed to herself. She took her dress off, and she put on her nightgown. She undid the covers and got under them. She rolled on to her left side. She put her hands under the side of her face and closed her eyes. Moments later, she was asleep.


End file.
